darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarke Leoir
Tarke Leoir leo-ear, Phoenix Guard and failed Blood Knight. Appearance One of the first things someone would notice about Tarke are the scars along the left-hand side of her face. They look relatively old but hurriedly healed from what would have once been very serious injuries. Crossing her eye, cheek and neck they also extend over her shoulder, back and to the elbow of her left arm. Background UPDATE! It wouldn’t be far wrong to assume that alot of what Taraí says about herself is a lie although she doesn’t lie simply because she can. Born Tarke Kellen Leoir she was the youngest child of Silverhand Knight Isác Leoir and magestrix Tallir Gelagus. The Leoir family prided itself on producing skilled paladins, trained at home by the parent with Leoir blood until old enough to be sent into service - it was Tarke's older brother, Aro, who would be given such training. Younger siblings, such as Tarke, would be sent away from home for such training at the right age. However, when it became apparent that Tarke showed more capability than a brother eighteen years her senior, Aro was cast aside by his parents and Tarke took up his birthright. Aro then left to join the Rangers shortly after his parents left without telling him where, taking with them the only blood-relative who didn’t think him worthless. Tarke and Aro didn’t meet again until many years later when the Leoirs moved back near Silvermoon. The siblings saught each other out immediately, determined to make up for time lost and both continued their training during those four short years; Aro was fast climbing the ranks of the Rangers and Tarke was due to join the Knights of the Silverhand as her father had done. Then came the Third War. Aro was amongst the first reported killed as the Scourge moved in on elven land and before Tarke could even begin grief for the loss of her brother the army had come to her home. She was called on by her father to do her duty for her people and she joined battle under his command along with many others. And this is where Taraí’s memory fails her. She knows nothing after this until nearly two months later when she wakes up in a tent and far from home, although she was able to guess that both her mother and father were dead. The woman caring for her told her that she was found bleeding and screaming in the woods and was forced to keep her sedated so she wouldn’t hurt herself - she bears the marks from whatever fight was wiped from her mind: the scars down her left side, although she still wonders which were from her attacker and which she’d done to herself. From that point on she fashioned herself a new life, her change of name was to stop anyone from her old life tracking her down and she even lies about her age to make it harder. Taraí’s family was killed in the war, that’s all, she doesn’t want to know what happened to them, what ever piece of her history it was that drove her mad. It wasn’t until she considered joining the Blood Knights that Taraí realised how distant her old life really was. During a test, she found she was unable to call on the Light for even the most simple of tasks, Tara was humiliated and cast out. She had nowhere to go, she had been trained as a paladin by her father but without the Light she was nothing more than a swordsman and who had ever heard of a Leoir as a warrior? Tara was eventually taken in by the smith Bemerrin and became something of an apprentice/runner for him, it was him who made it possible for her to afford somewhere to live and helped her make her current sword, named Naelara. Eventually Tara was able to buy her own horse; ironically the war horse was also deemed unfit for the task he was bred for but the pair bonded immediately; Tara toyed with several names for him before deciding on Tanka - a taurahe word meaning ‘thunder’. Whether it was his sense of humour or not, it was Bemerrin who made armour for the horse in the style of the Blood Knight steeds and Tara feels a certain sense of pride when Tanka is mistaken for one of theirs. Taraí left her job with Bemerrin when she was picked to join The Phoenix Guard; she’s still unsure why she was picked for the group considered Silvermoon’s elite but she now considers it her life. Personality NEEDS....WORDS! Trivia Tara was given a cat by a friend who ‘rescued’ it from a human settlement although the animal, Dusky, currently resides in Silvermoon. It’s thought the cat prefers the streets to Tara’s company. As shown above, Tara isn’t good with animals. Especially rabbits, rabbits hate her. The only exception to this is her own horse and the worg companion of an orc friend. She’s been known to carry bloodthistle with her the majority of the time but never takes it in public after a nearly disastrous and somewhat embarrassing event some months back. Tara's 'fake' name is taken from her brother's nickname (Li) and the first name of her closest friend from her childhood (Tara Skyheart) The player takes Blood Elf ages as being 3 times human ages (i.e. 60 years = 20 equivalent) hence Tara being 56 might seem stupidly young to some. See also Category:Characters